living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Harper
"Oh, you don’t know who Jackie is? You’d love her; it’s pretty dangerous not to." -Vegas, Nevada Mob Boss and Professional Monster Hunter Hunter's Reports Jackie keeps a physical journal (she refuses to call it a diary) to help her process all the things she sees in the monster hunting trade. * June 2015: Chicago * July 2015: San Francisco * August 2015: San Francisco II * September 2015: Cedar Rapids * December 2015: Idaho * February 2016: Chicago II * March 2016: East Stark * April 2016: East Stark II * May 2016: Moscow, Idaho (bonus material) Personal Information Description Jackie a wiry, under-sized teenager with short sandy hair that sticks up in all directions. It would be melodramatic but accurate to call her big brown eyes 'haunted". Jackie dresses in sturdy work boots, cargo pants, and loose t-shirts. Her prize possession is a suede jacket that is several sizes to big for her, a hand-me down from Vegas. Jackie has the ability to see and talk to spirits of all sorts, including mortal minds. Background Jackie was born in Moscow, Idaho to Tereza and Matthew Harper. She has two younger brothers, twins named Paul and Martin, who are now ten years old. Growing up, Jackie's father took her hiking and fishing, her mother shared her love of fantasy epics and mystery thrillers, and her Serbian-American maternal grandparents delighted her with tales of goblins, dragons, and especially vampires. Jackie's Sight began to manifest shortly before her tenth birthday, alarming her parents not a little (unbeknownst to Jackie, Tereza's younger brother Sorrak had gone through something quite similar with unfortunate results). Things became much worse with the arrival of Rollo (see below) and Jackie was forced to runaway from home. Jackie's powers continued to cause problems for those around her however and eventually thus brought her to the attention of the frost mage Katarina. Happily, Katarina opted to help Jackie rather than flash-freeze her. She taught her to control her powers (to a degree) and put her in touch with Sloppy Joe's Bar in Arcadia. Through Arcadia, Jackie met Vegas, who declared themself Jackie's "illegal guardian". Rollo Rollo is a tulpa, a particularly potent spirit who is a product of Jackie's own subconscious. Rollo is normally invisible, expect to those with the Sight, like Jackie. To her, he appears a bit like a lion with black scales instead of fur and a mane of stinging tentacles. As Jackie has grown to rely more and more on Rollo, he has grown larger, more bizarre, and somehow more solid. Rollo seems to understand all forms of human speech, but cannot speak himself. He can however project his emotions to Jackie and sense hers in return. This is actually a major problem, as Rollo is inhumanly protective. He wants to lash out at anyone who even mildly irritates or intimidates Jackie, and he's not always under her control. In the past, Rollo badly injured Jackie's father and her brother Paul and during her runaway days he was responsible for the death of at least one policeman. Jackie's guilt over this is her driving motivation to hunt monsters. Perhaps fortunately, Rollo never strays far from Jackie. Equipment Rollo is generally more dangerous than any purely mortal weapon, but Jackie typically keeps a long bread knife handy. The blade is mostly for show; it discourages muggers and the like, which in turn means that Rollo eats fewer people. Plus, you can slice bread with it.